


Kyshf-Verse fic ideas & rambles

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Series: The Kyshf-Verse [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: give the vessels decent parent(s), pale king is a shitty dad, the vessels get adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: ideas for fics in the kyshf-verse.any ships will be mentioned in the chapters for said fics.Yall are free to petition your own ideas & ramble about those or the actual fic ideas in the comments if you guys so desire to! ^^kyshf-verse discord server: https://discord.gg/WzUuwq7





	1. Chapter 1

This is a sorta explanation chapter for what this will be.

This 'fic' will be a archive of ideas, my rambles on said ideas, and maybe some drafts/drabbles. 

thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the future fics & chapter alike! ^^


	2. Vessels Raised by LesBEEans 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, an idea where Kyshf, WL, and Vespa all raise the vessels.  
(also someone suggested they be in a poly relationship & i love it so thats gonna be a thing now lmao)
> 
> Feel free to comment any ideas/reactions/etc.! ^^

Eventual lesbian Kyshf, Vespa & White Lady relationship. 

The vessels more or less live in the hive. Kyshf has to learn to not eat the hivelings. She does at first but does not like it because she keeps getting stung. The vessels help out in the hive the best they can and get small honey treats for it. 

The vessels first learn Kyshf’s distinct way of talking, referring to herself in third-person, adding descriptions onto things, and the like, before learning how to speak ‘normally’ from WL & Vespa. 

The Vessels break out Collector from the Tower of Love, and they become the fun older sibling figure who teaches them how to scream and also to turn into a puddle of void to get into small spaces. They have to be reminded to not put the bees in jars sometimes. 

Some of the vessels are p chill, others are on the aggressive side, and some think that older sib collector is the best thing ever and then there’s a bunch of vessels that regularly join them as they break into the whiye palace in the dead of night and either run around screaming at 3 am like a cat, or infesting the place with things like primal aspids and venge flies. One time they all band together and move almost all of the furniture three inches to the left. 

Nosk is also a void creature and they and Collector become buddies. (Though nosk does kinda have to like… take down the dead vessels they have in their den eventually because it unnerves the others and collector)

Kyshf teaches the vessels how to swear, but also teaches them only to swear if they get injured, or if they’re insulting pale king. 

Kyshf: “Kyshf-self a les-bi-bab. Les-bi-am... less bi-en.”  
Someone else: “It’s okay, Take your time.”   
Kyshf, screeching: ** _“G I R L S”_ **

[PK: What do you mean 'divorce'!?

WL: I mean, divorce, as in, I hate you now. I like girls now.

PK: Please, as if-

Kyshf: Boo

PK: _ -fEMININE SHRIEKS- _] - @DummyBunny, on the Kyshf-verse discord server. 

The vessels occationally tar & feather pale king with honey, red paint and dander. 

The vessels & Collector dancing on pale king’s front lawn like shane on goatman’s bridge.

Collector LOVES to prank the shit out of Pale King. 

[Collector, seeing nosk: hOT DAYMN-

someone else: collector what the hell

The vessels: //cheering collector on//

Collector brings nosk to one of the times where they and the vessels just go and f*ck shit up in the white palace

<strike> It’s a date lmao </strike>] - me in the kyshf-verse discord server

Some of the vessels start trying to get nosk and collector together. They’re both oblivious to it. 

Ghost still somehow gets grimmchild. (honestly prob bc the corruption still kinda takes everything over lol.) 

[Ghost: You're up against the world's fool-proof protection system, the **CHILD SAFETY LOCK**

Grimmchild: NYOOOO!! HOW COUWD YOU DO DIS TO MEEE, DA GWEAT AND WUVABBLE GWIMMCHIWD??] - @DummyBunny in the kyshf-verse discord server

Kyshf and most of the vessels do NOT like baths. The others have to force them to take a bath or chase them into the blue lake for them to take a bath. 

The vessels/grimmchild get put in time-out jars if they start to misbehave.


	3. Vessel Gangs rewrite 01

Not as many vessels this time-

The vessels are street-smart and untrusting of Kyshf at first

Kyshf still takes care of them, and earns their trust after a while. 

She also gives them nicknames, since she couldn’t understand when they ‘speak’ void, and taught them her kind’s language. 

The vessels have individual names, but they are hard to convey in speech, unless you can understand void. 

Kyshf calls them the equivalent of their names in her kin’s tongue.

Pure Vessel does end up being vessel-napped, but it’s most likely from some of the vessels, rather than kyshf herself. (kyshf is the getaway vehicle lmaoooo)

Pure is very confused but is also really glad that some of their siblings are still alive (their survivor’s guilt gets better, but their other issues have to get worked on) and meanwhile, hollownest is prob flipping their shit, and looking for pure. 

Vessels LOVE sweet food and go ape shit over it

Kyshf and the vessels can and will kill to keep Pure away from Pale King.

Pure is like, the only one that has table manners, and the other vessels are just… feral and messy eaters. 

Vessels: [going feral on a corpse]

Pure, the only one that has learned about table manners: . . . . 0-0

Pure still sees Pale King as his dad, but also sees Kyshf as another mother figure after a while. 

Pure ends up both teaching, and being taught on how to fight, by the other vessels. They have different styles, and different proficiencies when it comes to fighting. 

Pure is really good at using their soul abilities, and is good at 'moral' fighting, while the other vessels are brawlers and fight dirty, tripping headbutting, and other, similar things, as well as going ape shit with a ton of void attaccs.

Pure learns how to ‘speak’ like the other vessels. They aren’t very chatty in comparison to the others though. 

The plague/infection is still running rampant in hollownest, and pale king is slowly losing his mind while searching for pure. 

Pure is the only vessel who regularly cleans themself, and after a while ends up forcing the other vessels to clean themselves more often. Most often by slam-dunking a shell full of water on them. 

Pure, dumping water over a different vessel: clEAN YO SELF!! >:(

The vessel: [screams in surprised void]

Vessels can swim, and are incapable of drowning. 

Did anyone mention vessel village? No? Well to bad it’s happening. They build it using Kyshf’s nest as a centerpiece. They also use the shells of the corpses that kyshf brings as building materials, though honestly, most of them most likely prefer kyshf’s nest. 

Pure, surrounded by feral gremlin siblings who are most likely covered in dried gore at this point: why are you guys like this. Just clean yourself off,  _ please _ . It’s not even that hard.

Kyshf takes one look at the infection and just goes: ok yall, look at this. The place that made yall suffer is dying.

Most of the vessels are like: neat

While pure is lowkey panicking

Ghost is destructive gremlin child (who pure often has to restrain prob lol) 

They found a old nail somewhere and took to it like a fish to water

The rest of the vessels either just go for hand-to-hand combat w/ void or macgyvered makeshift weapons. 

The vessels learn how to play and mess about like actual children. 

Pure is INCREDIBLY awkward, and prob has anxiety. 

Sibling culture™ happens a decent amount. Pure is confused about it. 

Debating whether or not some of the vessels unleash collector- it’d b hilarious if they did tho- lol. 

The feral vessels raised by Kyshf prob start doodling on things with blood. Sometimes, they’d doodle small patterns on their masks. (Much to Pure’s confusion) 

Pure stands out like a sore thumb with the other vessels- partially bc they’re taller, partially bc they're the only one making a effort to keep themself clean. 

Some of the vessels have wings, so Kyshf teaches them how to fly- the best that she can anyway, vessels can’t really fly. 

Kyshf also is v encouraging of all of the vessels. 

Pure and Kyshf are the only ones that have brain cells most of the time. Though, the brain cells can be passed around at times. 


End file.
